The prior art is replete with various welding devices which are utilized for joining metal substrates together under various operational and environmental conditions. For example, and as discussed in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/066,723, the inventor has disclosed a technique whereby ultrasonic sensors may be moved generally laterally outwardly relative to the opposite sides of a partially completed weld such that the weld may be thoroughly inspected to determine the presence of assorted welding flaws. In the event that welding flaws are detected, welding operations are normally suspended until the flaw is corrected. This inspection technique greatly facilitates the successful completion of welding operations, while simultaneously reducing the costs of conducting same by substantially reducing time delays normally associated in correcting flaws detected late in the welding process. For example, if a flaw is detected in a given area of the weld once the welding device has passed several times over the same area, significant time delays and expenses are experienced as workers remove the overlying welding material, as by grinding or the like, to uncover the flaw and correct same. The teachings of co-pending application Ser. No. 09/066,723 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,722 which relates to another technique for inspecting partially completed welds are both incorporated by reference herein.
While the prior art devices and methods have operated with varying degrees of success, there have been shortcomings which have detracted from their usefulness. For example, the prior art devices which have been developed have often been difficult or impossible to install on existing welding devices, and once installed, have often been perceived as interfering with some aspects of the welding device's operation. Still further, the often harsh environment in which these welding devices operate have impeded the commercial introduction of same. For example, in welding operations conducted in offshore environments, inspection devices are required to operate on substrates having significant amounts of surface corrosion or scale. In this environment it is often difficult to establish an effective ultrasonic contact with the substrate, or further to confirm the presence of a specific type of welding flaw.
In addition to the foregoing, the prior art devices have been perceived as difficult to operate, and even more difficult to install and maintain.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to provide an inspection apparatus for evaluating partially completed welds which provides the benefits which may be derived from related prior art devices and practices, while substantially avoiding the shortcomings, and detriments individually associated therewith.